


What Made Us Feel Human

by Coop_Scoop



Series: After It [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Kissing, M/M, Masterbation, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, bev is the friend richie needs, hand holding, these boys need to learn to adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: After everything and fighting to be together, Richie still hasn't done anything but kiss Eddie. And well they need to have the adult conversation about it. But that would require them to be adults.(You don't need to read the other fic in this collection for it to make sense, but if you do thanks!)





	What Made Us Feel Human

It had been over three months since he had got his friends to come see his first new set, it had also been the first time Eddie had kissed him. But now he was sitting in an office listening to his team, they were showing him the final cut of his new special. And it was awful. They were wanting to re-record but time down so many aspects of it. 

What confused him was the low simmering anger he could feel coming off of his manger. She was bouncing her leg frantically and her knuckles were white. She had been the one who had fought him, taken a pay cut and death glared the execs that wanted him stay closeted. He could understand why she would be angry, but she shouldn’t be as angry. 

“No.” It cut through the room, her voice like ice. “I know exactly what you are try to do and it will not be happening. He is ready to come out and you would be forcing two people in the closet.” Her jaw was tight and so was the smile she had plastered on. “This show was flawless. The audience loved it, there was no awkward silence and not a single joke flopped.” 

Richie was sitting staring at the wall, eyes wide and face tight. She was fighting because they wanted him to refilm the whole thing but make Eddie a woman. He hadn’t thought about it, it made no sense. 

They had no chance of keeping him in the closet, he had been openly stating his love of men since the first show of the tour. 

“Are you trying to make less gay?” he spoke his voice low, “You’re acting like it’s a dirty secret I need to keep to myself.” He chose his words carefully, knowing that they had seen his show. Knew every single part of his life and then it clicked. “You want me to leave out the part where I talk about you forcing me to use others peoples material because mine was…” He turned to his manager, “...What was it again Amber?” She smirked, “Ah yes! Too close to sounding queer and foul.” 

Amber snorted and smiled. “So even though this tour has done three times as well and I am not even finished. You expect me to re-record tonight so it has a more generic theme. People are paying to see me at my best, for me to make them laugh.” He shook his head and looked down, “I want kids to see that it gets better you know, not grow up feeling like I did.” 

“That’s what we are saying Richard.” One of the men spoke, “We want people to laugh not have it be some big political thing. We already have enough comedians doing that, we want someone who can speak for those who hold more traditional values.” he smiled and the other men nodded. 

He knew exactly what they wanted. Exactly who they wanted him to be in this world of comedy. They wanted him to be the white mans man. One that only made jokes about fucking women and how annoying his ex girls were. God they probably even wanted him to be a little on the racist side, like hint at it but never say anything that would actually get him in the bad books with the general public. 

He grabbed the script that was laying on the table. He knew it would be bad but it made his palms sweat and bile rise in his throat. He took his time reading through it, letting Amber read through it too. Highlighting areas and forcing his face to remain neutral. Richie honestly would rather go back to his first gig where he had solo cups of what he thought was beer launched at him, than ever read this out. 

Blowing out a breath and leaning back in his seat, “Yeah I ain’t doing this shit.” Tossing the script across the table, “You should probably burn it though, might summon a demon homophobic clown or some other fucking bullshit.” 

He watched as the group spluttered, talking about how they wouldn’t release the tapes. But Amber just tutted when she worked out what they were trying to do. “That simply won’t work gentlemen. Netflix owns more than you do and they were only being kind in letting you say about final cut.” She leans down and pulls the contract from her bag, “See if you had read this correctly before signing, you would see that the one you would send would be the original cut but after a week they would release the uncut version.” 

All eyes darted to who must be the lawyer sat at the table who frantically started leafing through the contract. Stopping dead when he found what she had been talking about. He stuttered out that it was in the contract and that it also included the fact that this would be the last tour Richie would be doing for them. 

Which was news to Richie but also very welcome to the idea considering all the companies that had been wanting to sign him to their books.

Amber stood and smiled, so he scrambled up the best way he knew how. A mess of limbs and bad clothes. 

He followed her out of the office, stood next to her in near silence while also trying to decide who to call. Because Eddie or Beverly were at the top of his list. But making a choice between either of them depended on what sort of reaction he wanted. 

So going with his gut he phoned Beverly. 

The whole way down the elevator she had cursed out every single one of those men. Making Richie beam. She was nothing if not completely loving and supportive of every single one of them. She was the one who had decided every year on Stan’s birthday they would meet up, watch his favourite movie, and drink until they couldn’t think anymore. They had spent most of the night crying, drunk crying talking about how much they all missed Stan. How they had wanted to see him again, while watching ‘Kind Hearts and Coronets’ on repeat. 

But how he had wished to see Bev shout at those men, show them where they were wrong and make them fizzle up like Pennywise had with them all shouting at him. 

She finished her shouting and took a deep breath. He knew she would be smiling. 

“I have news.” She whispered, like it was the biggest secret she had ever kept. “Me and Ben are getting married.” 

Richie sucked in a breath. “Yeah?” he breathed out. “He finally asked?” 

Then laughter burst from his chest at the same time that Bev started laughing. It was like they were kids, so happy and free. And Amber was looking at him like he had actually gone insane. He mouthed the word wedding at her, which resulted in a wide eyed look and a finger pointed at his chest. A shake of his head and pointing at the phone. She frowned. Bev he mouthed again. 

Her eyes lit up and she bounced forward on the balls of her feet. 

“I’m glad your not saying it’s too soon.” She still whispered, showing her fear at what people were going to say. 

“Never Bev.” Then he smirked, “Now just so you know I am an Autumn. Also I want to show off this body I have worked so hard on, the gym is doing wonders.” He looked at himself in the mirrored doors as they opened. “I want to make Eddie mad with lust, I want it so he pulls me into a room and gets…” 

“Beep beep Richie!” Is screeched down the phone, by Ben rather than Beverly. Who is just laughing her ass off. “No one needs to hear about your sex life!” 

“Or lack of one!” comes from the background. 

And that hit too close to home. He hung up. Simply ended the call and spoke to Amber about the wedding, how he would bring her as a plus one because Eddie was already invited and she just had to meet Mike again. She blushed red and pushed him away. 

Finally getting in an Uber and sitting as he was driven through New York traffic back to his apartment, he was finally lost in thought. All he could think about was Eddie. 

The fact that they hadn’t done anything more than kiss. But even then it was still very much in the PG area of kissing, no hands below the waist, no bodies between legs, or love bites left. Eddie always pulled away when it even started to get near that. And as a pair of fully grown adults, they hadn’t said a word to each other on why it was that way. Richie just thought that maybe that was Eddie was okay with, that he had never done more than that even with Myra. 

He pulled up outside his building, it wasn’t anything fancy. It had a security door and a security desk which was always manned. And he guessed that’s what he paid for because it certainly wasn’t the floor space. 

He stood tapping at his phone, messaging Eddie seeing if he was back or still on his way back from his interview. His phone pinged as did the elevator, stepping on he read the text that Eddie was on his way back. But the second the doors shut he would not be able to send anything back. 

So he typed up a long fairly stupid message and hit send, knowing that the minute he was off the elevator it would send. 

It was still odd walking into his home, seeing it overly clean and always with a slight smell of disinfectant. Eddie had got better he didn’t want to clean everything right away, and had stopped taking the copious amounts of unnecessary medication he had been on. 

But still he craved to touch more of Eddie than just his bare hand, the rough rasp of his cheek and barely know the shape of his body; except from the brief glances he got while he changed his clothes or passed the ajar door after showering. And Richie could honestly say he had never masterbated more since he was a teenager. Which had been jarring when his best friend had been the object of his fantasy, was the same friend that was making him go mad with want. 

No matter what he was told by the others, he was an adult and he could have an adult conversation. But this was a different type of conversation. It was about the fact that the person he was in love with seemed to not want to be touched by him. 

Knowing that being loved was one thing, but not being able to show them how much he craved to touch sex hot skin and taste it. Feel the way he made Eddie shake and scream just by touching him. He had got himself off far to many times just thinking about having Eddie straddling his hips, smiling down at him as he tries to drive Richie to madness. It would be so slow and deliberate. 

Eddie was going to be the death of him. No matter if they fucked or not. 

Sitting on the couch he just couldn’t stop his hand from lingering on his upper thigh, letting his thumb brush over the side of his cock. It wasn’t enough for him to feel like he needed to get up, strip off and jerk himself almost raw; imagining Eddie panting in his ear. 

Because it felt stupid, to be scrolling through his twitter mentions and teasing himself. It felt down right idiotic. He was just reading what people had thought of his recent gigs, how they felt he was more authentic and back to the comedy that had made him big in the first place. There were pictures of him, smiling and surrounded by the rest of The Losers; people questioning how this group could be childhood friends. 

Then he stopped. 

It was a picture. One which made his hand move instantly to grasp at his cock through his jeans. It seemed to be pretty unnoticed by his fans. But he noticed it and saved it. 

He heard himself swallow and just openly stare at the picture. It was grainy. Obviously taken in low light and around the back of a bar he and Eddie had visited after he had filmed the Netflix recording. He had been so hyped up he had pulled him tight out of the bar and pinned him to the wall. 

Eddie had complained for all of two seconds. But the minute they had their mouths together, it was hot and wet. And they tasted of expensive whisky. Eddie hadn’t stopped him from running hands over his hips, hitching them up so he could slip his leg between them. When he had pulled roughly on his hair and finally started biting at Eddies neck, hearing the way he was panting and groaning, the rough drag of his hot hard erection against his thigh. He was sure he was going to be having a teenage moment of cumming in his jeans without so much as being touched. 

He still hated Bill. If he hadn’t burst out the side door and shouted at them to get back in because some other comedians had turned up to congratulate him. And sure he had been happy to shake hands and speak to people he had felt didn’t see him as equal. He had even been asked if he would tour with a few of them later in the year. 

But he had seen the look of shock on Eddie’s face that he had let this happen, the way his eyes darted down to between their legs. The sharp shove he had got and the fact that he didn’t need to do anything to adjust himself, he was as flaccid as he could possibly be. 

But this photo had caught the exact moment he had pulled Eddie’s head back. It was his face in full blown want and lust. And it was all down to Richie. 

His hand was down the front of his pants the minute his zipper was open. He could feel his pulse hammering through the skin, the fact that he was practically dripping pre-cum down his fingers. It was a mess. Gripping his phone tightly in his hand and stroking himself as slowly as possible, he remembered every noise and the bite of nails on the back of his neck. 

Moans were ringing through the apartment. The sound of a hand on skin were even louder. But the noise in his ears of Eddie moaning was deafening. 

If they hadn’t been interrupted there was no way he would have stopped himself from dropping to his knees. Pulling at the jeans in front of him, mouthing at the wet head of Eddie’s cock through the cotton of his boxers. Watching the stain get larger and larger, tasting the bitter wetness that seemed to be never ending. 

Dropping his phone and slipping his fingers into his mouth, he could convince himself he was finally getting Eddie. He could feel the way his thighs would jump under his hands, the rough pull of fingers in his hair when all he had done was mouth at the head of his cock. Not done anything fancy that would have him buckling down, no fancy swipe of his tongue or gentle hum from his throat. 

Not it would be as simple as an alleyway blowjob could be. 

Just the gentle movement of his mouth up and down. Making spit drip down his chin and wet the front of his t-shirt, feel the aborted thrusts of his hips against his mouth. The insistent pull of the fingers in his hair as Eddie got close to cumming, but that’s when he would suck gently let his tongue run over the head. And then finally taste Eddie. Feel the overwhelming rush of cum in his mouth, which he would try to swallow. But some would drip down his chin. 

He would be pulled up and Eddie wouldn’t kiss him , he couldn’t fool himself into thinking that would happen. But all he would need to do was tuck his head into his neck and jerk his hips a few times; against the relaxed body. 

Just thinking about it had him cumming messily over his hand, his wet fingers dragging down his chin and resting on the couch. 

The world buzzed around his head.

“Richie…?” 

His eyes flew open and he stared at the blank television screen, he could see the reflection of Eddie standing there. His hand clasped round his tie, pulling it from it’s tight knot round his throat. And they held eye contact, he couldn’t bring himself to turn and hold true eye contact with him. Because he had just been caught jerking off in their sitting room and his cock was still hanging out of his pants. 

Now he was going to have that adult talk but he had to shove himself back in the pants, rubbing his hands against his jeans and stood up. Eddies eyes were locked on his hands, like completely unwavering stare. Gritting his teeth he held them up and walked to the kitchen and scrubbed them. 

Eddie stood slumped against the door frame, which was normal if it wasn’t for the smile he had on his lips. Like he was glad Richie was washing his hands without being asked, but he also stripped off his shirt noticing the stains. So he turned to face Eddie ready to have the conversation, but all he could look at was the blush forming across Eddie’s cheeks and how he was holding the tie as tight as possible. His knuckles turning white. 

He smirked. 

Leaning against the edge of the sink, he let his eyes drag down. Eddie was fidgeting. Twisting his tie tighter and looser, shifting his weight from side to side, and completely avoiding looking Richie in the eyes. “Come here.” 

Eddie darted his eyes up to his but didn’t move. “Come here Eds.” Reaching his hand out, raising his eyebrows and wiggling his fingers. He felt his smile spread wide across his face, in a really unattractive manor, when Eddie walked forward and slipped their hand together. 

And he pulled. Forcing Eddies face to collide with his chest and he wrapped an arm tight round his waist. He spun them so Eddie was pressed against the counter, their foreheads pressed together. “So..” Richie didn’t even get to finish his sentence because Eddie was kissing him. 

It was more than they had done. Tongues were against each other and Eddie kept biting and pulling at his bottom lip. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was no longer twenty years old he would most definitely be on his way to being hard again. Pulling at the hair on the back of Eddie’s head, he started biting at the soft skin there. His thumb rubbing over the scar on Eddie’s cheek, which he had discovered was very sensitive to touch. 

Richie groaned into his neck, sucking at the skin and making bruises raise up. He had to do what had been on his mind all afternoon, he needed to finally do it. But not here. 

He dragged him backwards, pulling him right into the bedroom. The bed was a mess and he shoved Eddie down on it, he leant down onto the floor. Looking up at Eddie from the floor with his legs spread around his shoulders and his cock throbbed. Pulling the shirt out of his dress pants and up his chest, showing off the body he worked so hard on but hid under too big clothes. Richie had to get his mouth on it. 

He kissed his way up his chest showing more and more skin, biting down on sections which made the muscles jump and his thighs contract around him. His hands pushed his thighs up, clutching at the hard muscle and making it impossible for him to grind up against his stomach. He reached his nipples and dragged the shirt over his shoulders, leaving it spread out under him on the bed. 

He sucked gently as he touched over the scar on his chest, watching as Eddie threw his head back and clutched at the pillows. His legs drawing further up and groaning when he couldn’t shift his hips. Biting quickly at his waist Richie started pulling at his belt and forcing the trousers off his legs. 

And he shouldn’t be this attractive. In boxers, sock and an open shirt, but it was doing everything for Richie right at that moment. So he went with it. Dragging boxers down his thighs and grasping onto his dick as it slapped against his stomach, he was slow. Letting his fingers drag up and down a few times, just getting the feel of Eddie. How he moved when he would change the pressure, how his stomach went taught and his mouth dropped further open weh he would drag his thumb across the head. 

Finally he let himself lean forward and take him in his mouth. 

He could taste bitter pre-cum and skin, but he couldn’t stop. Not when he finally could do what he wanted. Richie did exactly what he had in his imagination, slow and simple. Adding pressure with his tongue every now and again; so he could hear the noise Eddie just didn’t hold back. A foot moved up and pressed against his shoulder obviously trying to get him to stop and while he didn’t want to. He wasn’t going to force Eddie to do something. 

Looking up, Eddie slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned. “Fuck Richie…” his voice rough like gravel, “I’ve never done this before, but I don’t want to cum like this.” 

Richie didn’t speak, because he knew that being with another man was all new to Eddie. He had admitted the only person he had ever slept with was Myra and that did rarely happen. “How then?” he whispered kissing at his hipbone and letting his fingers drag the inside of his thighs. 

He frowned because he definitely heard him talk. So he leaned up. His mouth right next to Eddie’s ear. “Come on tell me.” He ran a hand up his thigh pulling it over his hip, kissing the skin he could reach. 

If he hadn’t been right there he wouldn’t have heard him sigh out, “In me.” 

“Fuck Eds. You are going to kill me.” His hips jerked down and he realised he still had his jeans on. 

Sitting back he pulled his jeans off, but looking up at the movement of the bed he hissed. Eddie was laying on his front digging through his drawer, before rolling back and looking right up at him. His mouth slick and sweat covering his whole body, his shirt twisted round his body. But there in his hand was a half full bottle of lube and a condom. 

Raising an eyebrow he got a sharp swat to the chest, “You’re not the only one who has needs.” 

Moving down Eddie’s body, licking and biting his way down so he could take him in his mouth again, nails dug deep into his shoulders and he sucked him down. Being gentle and just using it as a distraction as he prepared him. His fingers didn’t go in easy but he also didn’t have to try. Which confirmed to him that Eddie must get up to more than just a quick jerk off when he wasn’t home. 

Groaning around Eddie he kept moving his fingers in, showing him he was doing this so it would feel great and that he cared more than anything to make this the best night of their lives. 

Socked feet kicked at him when he hit that spot, smiling he pulled back and watched as Eddie just frantically nodded at him. Between groans and moans of ‘Oh God’ Richie was sure that he must be ready. 

Pulling his fingers out did get him a glare and a rough tug of his hair, but he just kept eye contact as much as he could while trying to get the condom on and add more lube. It was hard considering he still had his glasses on and they were slipping down his nose. Nothing felt odder than finally getting into a position to finally enter him. Arms were wrapped around his neck and he had to glance down, to see if he was doing this right. Fingers pushed his glasses up his nose and slipped into his hair. 

He pushed in, eyes darting up to see the emotions running across his face. It was something he had seen before, the wince of initial penetration. But Eddies mouth dropped open right after and he groaned, like he had waited his whole life for this. Much like Richie had; which he knew meant this was going to be faster and sloppier than he would have wanted. 

Once he could Richie was moving in and out of Eddie with no real pace or rhythm, just feeling what he could. Nails digging in when he did something good was his only guide. He was fucking Eddie and it was life changing, he had sex before and while he would say this wasn’t the best it did mean the most. 

The only thing was if he even tried to touch Eddie’s cock it would be slapped away with a short “Not yet. I’m not cumming yet.” So he kept thrusting, his body dropping further and further onto his. The slide of sweat on their chest was maddening, the feel of a socked foot pulling his hips down harder with every thrust and the sound. God the sound. Breathing, panting, the slap of skin on skin, and the hiccupped moans that were forced out with each thrust. 

“I can’t hold out much longer.” He finally panted out, his fingers gripping so tightly into his skin bruises were going to form, “Please let me touch you. I want to make you cum.” And that’s all it took for Eddie to tighten his fingers in his hair and wrap his legs securely round his hips. He could feel him get tight around his cock as he came, the wet heat hitting their stomachs and making Richie finally let go. 

It was three tight hard thrusts and he came apart. 

Being shoved to the side with a pained huff had him coming back to the world. He looked at Eddie and smiled. He grabbed his phone and did something stupid, he took a picture of his blissed out face. Shiny with sweat and all together gross. 

The phone was grabbed and laughed out the door, skidding across the hard wood to be found somewhere else. 

“Fuck.” sighing, he spoke again, “I was planning to have an adult conversation about this. Talk about your limits and all. I was getting ready to only have my hand to get off with.” He said the last part with very over dramatic flair. 

A smack of a pillow over his face and Eddie straddling him to keep it pressed down over it; had him cackling madly. “I swear to God I don’t know why I even like you let alone love you.” Eddie groaned. “We are meant to be adults.” He slipped the pillow off. Richie smiled as a kiss was pressed to his lips. “I was scared Rich. Myra wasn’t keen on sleeping with me and I thought it must be that I’m..” 

Richie flipped them and pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t finish that. It was good, great even.” he pecked his cheek, “Although you could have lasted longer.” He found himself shoved off and as Eddie stomped out of the room shouting “Beep beep Richie!” He couldn’t be any happier even if he knew that sex would be off the table for that one comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a whole season of Supernatural writing this. End me.


End file.
